In general, when equipment is manufactured, specifications, an arrangement diagram, a connection diagram, an assembly diagram, and other diagrams of instruments provided to the equipment are prepared by a design department, and components are ordered and installed by a procurement department and a construction department, respectively, on the basis of the prepared diagrams. Further, maintenance concerning a quality assurance of the equipment and the instruments is performed by an inspection department using the prepared diagrams.
Under the circumstances, known is an inventory management system in which: bar codes are respectively given to articles; and an inventory state in a storage place of the articles is managed on the basis of bar code information imaged by a camera (for example, Patent Document 1).